An Innocent Start
by albinotanuki
Summary: A prequel to the Dororo (2019) fanfic "New Home New Brother". 6-year-old Mio goes to a new school where she meets Deafblind Hyakkimaru.
1. Chapter 1

6-year-old Mio had moved with her family to the big city. It was a little scary to go to a new home and a new school, especially when you don't know any of the people there. There were so many new faces and the teacher was teaching subjects that she didn't know about. All of this was rather intimidating, so when recess started, Mio felt a bit of relief.

Mio went over to the sandbox, watching the other kids play. She wanted to make friends, but was too shy to ask any of them, so she decided to play in the sand instead. As she was pouring a bucket of sand upside down to form a cylinder, part of it got knocked over by what looked like a red and white stick. Mio looked up to see a boy around her age with hair that covered his ears. Mio started to cry as one of the teachers went over and lead the boy away from her. The other kids walked over to Mio.

"Are you okay?" asked one little girl.

Mio nodded, wiping away her tears.

"That Hyakkimaru. Always messing things up for everyone." said a little boy, "None of this would've happened if he was normal like us."

"What's wrong with him?" asked Mio.

"You don't know? He's blind and deaf." said the boy.

"Blind and deaf?" asked Mio.

"Yeah, like Helen Keller." said another little girl.

Mio had no idea who Helen Keller was, but the thought of someone not being able to see or hear was something new to her. Mio looked over at the teacher who was signing into Hyakkimaru's hands.

"Why is she making hand gestures into his hands?" asked Mio.

"That's the only way the anyone can talk to him." said the first little girl, "Since Hyakkimaru can't see or hear, he needs someone to sign into his hands."

"He's a weird kid though." said the boy, "He's always putting things in his mouth that aren't edible like rocks and stuff."

'Rocks? Well that was unusual.' Mio thought.

"Say, do you wanna play Keidoro tag?" asked the second little girl.

"Okay!" said Mio.

As she got up to go play, Mio looked over at Hyakkimaru for a short minute before going to play.


	2. Chapter 2

Mio played everyday at recess. Sometimes on her own, sometimes with friends. Yet every time she went outside, she couldn't help but watch Hyakkimaru. He was either always either picking flowers or putting things in his mouth, but all that time, he was always by himself; never playing with any of the other kids.

One day, when she was playing a game of Janken with her new friends, she got distracted, seeing Hyakkimaru pick up a frog off the ground and was about to put it in his mouth.

"NO! HE'S GONNA GET SICK!"

Mio ran over to Hyakkimaru and tried to grab the frog away from him. Hyakkimaru struggled to hold onto the frog before it hopped out of his hand. Hyakkimaru fell to the ground, trying to feel for the frog as Mio tried to hold him back.

"STOP! I'M TRYING TO HELP YOU!" she screamed.

The teacher came over and started breaking Mio and Hyakkimaru apart.

"ENOUGH!" said the teacher, "What's going on here?!"

"Hyakkimaru was about to put a frog in his mouth and I had to stop him!" said Mio.

"Mio-Chan, see me after class."

Mio was scared now. She didn't mean to cause any trouble, but it seemed she was deep in it.

Later after class, the teacher sat her down.

"I'm sorry, Teacher. I didn't mean to do anything bad." said Mio.

"I know you didn't." said the teacher, "But you have to remember that Hyakkimaru isn't like other children; you have to be gentle with him."

"Yes, Teacher." said Mio.

The teacher the placed a hand on Mio's shoulder.

"You know, Hyakkimaru could really use a friend. How would you like to learn sign language and be his friend?"

"You mean I get to talk to him?" asked Mio.

"Yes, but you have to put in the effort to learn." said the teacher.

Mio nodded.

"Excellent." said the teacher, "I'm sure Hyakkimaru would love to have a friend like you."


	3. Chapter 3

Mio went to work trying to learn sign language. She went to a special class and borrowed several books from the library. Two week had passed and Mio decided to pay Hyakkimaru a visit. She saw him sitting against the outside wall of the school building and walked up to him. She tapped him on the shoulder. Hyakkimaru's head popped up as he reached a hand out, feeling over to whoever tapped him. Mio then took his hand and started to sign.

_"Hello. I'm Mio. Do you want to be friends?"_

Hyakkimaru was surprised and puzzled. He couldn't believe someone his age at his school knew sign language. Also, friends? He knew what friends were, but the concept still seemed a bit strange to him. Still, the idea intrigued him, so he nodded.

Mio smiled, then sat down next to him.

_"Would you like a snack? I have some cream pan."_

Hyakkimaru nodded. Mio got out the bread and split it in half, exposing the creamy custard inside before handing it to Hyakkimaru. Hyakkimaru smelt the creamy vanilla scent before consuming the bread as custard got all over his face. Mio couldn't help but giggle a little.


	4. Chapter 4

Mio and Hyakkimaru became friends. Hyakkimaru didn't know much about friendship, but he liked having a "friend". He was now less bored and more happy that Mio came into his life. There were things Hyakkimaru didn't know about that other kids his age knew, but Mio didn't mind teaching him. She taught him how to make Teru Teru Bozus (rain ghosts) when it rained and how to play hide and seek (which he was surprisingly good at).

One day, Mio brought over a toy to school, which was normally against the rules, but since the teachers thought it would be good for Mio to teach Hyakkimaru motor and social skills, they made an exception. Mio sat down with Hyakkimaru and handed him the toy to feel.

_"This is a kendama." _she signed, _"It has a ball attached to it with a string and three side to catch the ball."_

Hyakkimaru felt the toy, then placed the ball in his mouth.

_"Why do you put things in your mouth?" _asked Mio.

_"I like the way things feel and taste in my mouth."_ signed Hyakkimaru.

_"Well you should be careful."_ signed Mio, _"Things that aren't food can make you sick."_

Hyakkimaru started to throw the ball in the air, missing a few times, then accidentally hitting himself on the head.

_"Are you okay?"_ asked Mio.

Hyakkimaru nodded.

_"Be careful. Next time, hold the kendama away from you when you throw the ball." _signed Mio.


End file.
